1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light, and more particularly to a decorative light that is easily fabricated without cutting and bending of bulb terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 10 and 11, a conventional decorative light has a casing (50), two conductors (60), a light seat (70) and a bulb (80). The casing (50) has an inner surface (501). The conductors (60) are mounted oppositely on the inner surface (501) of the casing (50), and each conductor (60) has a clamp (61) for clamping a wire. The light seat (70) is mounted in the casing (50) and has a light mount (71), two holes (72), a bottom (73) and an outer surface (74). Each hole (72) is formed through the casing (50) from the light mount (71) to the bottom (73) of the light seat (70). The bulb (80) is mounted in the light seat (70) and has two terminals (81). The terminals (81) are mounted respectively in the holes (72), bent to abut the outer surface (74) of the light seat (70) and respectively contact the conductors (60).
When the conventional decorative light is fabricated, the terminals (81) have to be cut to a proper length and bent to abut the outer surface (74) of the light seat (70). The cutting and bending processes of the terminals (81) are inconvenient and decrease an efficiency of fabrication, and a person is easily poked and injured by terminals during cutting and bending of terminals. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a decorative light to mitigate the aforementioned problems.